This invention relates to integrated-circuit erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EPROM) arrays and to electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM) arrays and, in particular, to EPROM and EEPROM structures having buried bitlines that include source-drain regions.
Floating-gate, avalanche-injection, metal-oxide-semiconductor (FAMOS) structures having buried, diffused bitlines that include source-drain regions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,248 issued Feb. 15, 1983 to David J. McElroy and in U.S. patent application No. 128,549 filed Dec. 3, 1987, both assigned to Texas Instruments Incorporated. Such structures have several advantages over other structures, including smaller memory-cell area, reduced number of contacts, and planar array topography. On the other hand, the described structures have disadvantages, including an interdependent relationship between N+ junction depth and the thickness of the isolation oxide over the buried bitlines, high bitline junction capacitance, high drain-to-floating-gate capacitance and non-silicided bitlines. In addition, the described structures cannot be linearly shrunk without decreasing the coupling ratio of the control-gate voltage to the floating-gate voltage during programming and/or erasing.
The capacitance of prior-art buried N+ bitlines is high because of the required deeply buried N+ junction that assures adequate grown oxide thickness above the buried N+, because of the required relatively wide bitlines that ensure adequate coupling between polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon) layers, and because of the junction capacitance in the bitline isolation region. See, for example, J. Esquivel, et al.; IEDM Tech. Digest Papers, 592 (1986).
Prior-art buried N+ FAMOS devices have high drain-to-floating-gate capacitive coupling, leading to a small margin between the device drain-coupled turn-on voltage and the device breakdown voltage during programming. As a result, a part of the programming current may flow through non-selected bits sharing a bitline with the selected bit, causing reduced threshold voltage shift in the programmed bits.
The buried bitlines of prior-art devices generally cannot be silicided because the buried N+ junctions and the oxide insulating regions over those junctions are formed early in the process, before formation of the gate oxide, the floating gate, the control or programming gate and other field-effect devices. Some of the later-occurring steps in the process for forming those elements require temperatures higher than 900.degree. Celsius, and processes at temperatures that high are not desirable after siliciding of the buried N+ bitlines. Without siliciding, the bitlines have a high resistance that requires space-consuming connections with parallel metal conductors at intervals of every few transistor cells. A prior-art buried bitline process and structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,060 issued June 4, 1986 to Allan T. Mitchell and assigned to Texas Instruments Incorporated. The process and structure of that invention requires formation of the silicided bitlines prior to formation of the inter-level dielectric layer and combined control gates/wordlines.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated-circuit structure and a procedure for fabricating that structure such that bitline and drain-to-floating-gate capacitances are decreased, such that the N+ junction depth/profile can be optimized independent of oxide thickness above the bitlines, and such that the coupling ratio of the control-gate voltage to the floating-gate voltage does not decrease as the memory cell dimensions are downsized. In addition, there is a need for bitlines that are silicided to allow elimination of presently used metal interconnect conductors above and parallel to buried bitlines.